


Domestic Experimentation

by KaterineBlack



Series: Drarry Discord Drabble + Drawble Challenge Responses [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Chemistry, Domesticity, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Experimentation, M/M, Potions, Potions Master Draco Malfoy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-21
Updated: 2019-05-21
Packaged: 2020-02-27 05:42:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18732754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaterineBlack/pseuds/KaterineBlack
Summary: Challenge - Chemistry - 394 Words





	Domestic Experimentation

Harry carefully removed the pan from the oven and placed it on the table. He looked through the kitchen door. Sighing, he walked along the corridor towards the basement. There were only two rooms on the lower floor, both were much more Draco’s domain than his own. The wine cellar, which Harry had thought was a mad idea originally but Draco had insisted and he found that it was of use more often than he had expected, had minimal protection but they were inside the much stronger wards which protected Draco’s potions lab.  
Harry opened a small hole in the wards and stepped through them, making sure he closed it behind him. While he wanted to get to the lab, he didn’t want to risk any accidents causing destruction to their home.  
He looked at Draco as he entered the lab. He was stood in the middle of three workbenches which were filled with various pieces of equipment. Harry smiled and made his way through the room to stand behind his husband.  
“Dinner’s ready, are you ever going to come out of here? I thought that we had an agreement, you can spend all day in here if you feel you have to but you come out for at least one meal.”  
“I have eaten today, you know. Kreacher made sure to bring me lunch.”  
Harry put his arms around Draco’s waist. “But I haven’t seen you at all today, usually you wait until I’m awake before you squirrel yourself away down here for the day. I woke up alone this morning, so you must have come down here very early, was it your nightmares again? I’ve asked you before to wake me up.”  
Draco laughed and then put down the flask he was holding. “No, I had a flash of inspiration in a dream and didn’t want to lose it, these muggle methods and equipment you showed me are particularly helpful with my potions experiments.”  
“I never should have introduced you to the principles of Chemistry, it has just made it even harder for me to drag you out of this lab. Are you at least making progress from where you had stalled?”  
Draco spun around. “Plenty, Chemistry is helping, but you mentioned dinner and I would like to spend time with you, husband, as you said I haven’t seen you all day.”

**Author's Note:**

> Definitely a fun word count  
> I'm still not 100% convinced by the title


End file.
